Leaving Koryonux Chapter 1
by Azoshi
Summary: This story is about two Koopa Troopas who both eventually find themselves in a difficult situation regarding finances and their general well being, set in a desert area far from a well established civilization. This is my first story, and admittedly, I'm quite nervous on posting it here, but I hope it's alright!


**December 4th.**

Slowly, Kaia woke up in her bed, gradually opening her eyes half way.

She shuddered lightly as she felt the cold air blow against her

uncovered upper body. Quickly she pulled up the covers and closed her

eyes with the simple desire to go back to sleep.

She would slowly roll over onto her side, placing an arm around

Reiji, snuggling close and slowly falling back into sleep.

...

However, her short few seconds of blissful sleep abruptly came to an end as Reiji's

digital alarm clock stereo blared the dreaded, obnoxious noise of 103.9's 'Metal Mornings' segment,

causing the two once peacefully sleeping Koopas to jump up in a desperate scramble to shut off the

deafening sound of grinding guitars and hoarse vocalists blasting from the radio alarm.

The two agonizingly and desperately tried shutting off the alarm clock, but their impatience only

dragged out the pathetic struggle much longer than it should have.

The two sighed contently after shutting off the awful racket.

Dazed and barely awake, Reiji and Kaia slowly pulled themselves

out of bed slowly, stretching and yawning. Reiji put on his work uniform

having had a shower the previous night before and walked down stairs sleepily to prepare breakfast

whilst Kaia were to have a shower.

Kaia was known to have considerably long showers, she truly loved feeling as clean as possible;

using quite a large mix of different soaps and body washes to create her distinctive, sweet, overwhelmingly clean scent. She took great care and effort into cleaning herself, working down slowly from her head to her feet. Time consuming, although the result would never cease to impress her and others. Soon enough after her 20 minute shower and washing ritual was over; she would slip on her desert camouflaged uniform and silently headed on down stairs to check up on Reiji.

It was a common sight in the household; Reiji had already completely prepared breakfast and set out all the utensils, napkins, meal and a small range of drinks very neatly. Reiji had always put in his considerable and distinctive amount of care into his hospitality and took great pride in it each time, and Kaia would always be impressed as his skills continued to expand.

However today, Reiji didn't at all seem joyful or pleased with his work and simply sat down at the table waiting for Kaia, lazily poking at his food with a fork. Kaia soon revealed herself from behind the corner, walking over and sitting down across the table in her typical spot facing Reiji. "This looks great, Reiji~" She said encouragingly. Although something was clearly wrong when Reiji's response was a half-hearted "Thanks..."

"Reiji? What's wrong?" Kaia questioned.

"Huh..? Uhm, nothing..?" Almost immediately after answering Reiji lowered his head and continued aimlessly forking at his food in an attempt to deter the dying conversation away from the question. Kaia loved Reiji too much let this slip, this had only confirmed her fears that was something was clearly wrong.

"Reiji..."

"Yes...?" "Please tell me what's going on... I know you're keeping something from me." Kaia quietly spoke with a worried tone.

Reiji sighed quietly and put down his fork, shyly looking down from Kaia in a humiliated fashion.

"There's... A rumor that due to the end of the recent conflicts more security force workers are going to be cut.

... And I'm supposedly one of them."

Kaia seemed stumped at first, having her doubts and assuming that this is just another hoax. "Huh.. But it's only a rumor, I mean... Who did you hear it from?" Kaia questioned.

"I overheard the two main gate security guards discussing it, and knowing how much higher up they are than me, it was probably true. I'm... Scared Kaia." By this point Reiji would seem clearly distraught and anxious, his fingers tapping against the table a little. Kaia gently placed her hand over Reiji's. "Please don't worry, Reiji I'm sure it'll be fine" She smiled

warmly and reassuringly at Reiji, hoping to gain a more positive reaction. Reiji again sighed quietly to himself.

"We'll just have to see how today goes, I guess. I mean... It's only a rumor after all." Reiji's voice would seem somewhat more confident at this point. "... I'm sure we'll be fine." Reiji smiled back at Kaia with a hint

of uncertainty as he felt his very career was potentially in danger.

Reiji slowly stood up and took his cleared plate to the sink to wash up, Kaia soon followed and headed up to their room

to grab her backpack, soon coming down and packing in some left over Thai noodles from last night's dinner in a small container as lunch.

Reiji grabbed his pre-packed bag from the night before and kissed Kaia on the cheek quickly before rushing to the door.

"Reiji." Reiji took his hand off the door handle and turned around.

"Yes..?"

"Don't worry about a thing. For me~?" Kaia said with her typical reassuring, cute smile. Reiji nodded and returned the smile "See you this afternoon, Kaia!" and left

with Kaia soon heading out minutes later.

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
